1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to terrariums, and in particular to a terrarium having a ventilation system to prevent condensation and moisture from building up on the terrarium walls.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various types of terrariums are known for keeping animals, such as reptiles, amphibians and fish, etc. These terrariums typically include transparent glass or plastic walls so that one may observe the animals from outside of the terrarium. These terrariums may also include numerous types of terrarium accessories placed inside of the terrarium, such as heaters, lights, filters, waterfalls, sensors, heat rocks, etc.
For a variety of reasons, condensation and moisture may build up on the walls of a terrarium. Condensation typically occurs when the air within the terrarium is warmer and/or more moist than the air outside of the terrarium. When the inside surface of a terrarium side wall is cooler than the air temperature within the terrarium, surface condensation is likely to occur on the side wall. The condensation thus causes the terrarium walls to cloud up with moisture, making it harder to view into the terrarium. Because a terrarium heater increases the temperature in the terrarium, the use of a heater may create condensation. Animals within the terrarium may also contribute to moisture and heat generated in the terrarium which leads to surface condensation. Further, terrariums designed to have an aquatic portion with a land portion above may also create condensation since the water in the aquatic portion will likely increase the moisture content in the land portion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a terrarium for preventing such condensation and moisture from building up on the terrarium walls. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a terrarium having an improved structure, that affords access to the inside of the terrarium from the side, and also enables a substrate heater to be easily placed under the terrarium to heat a ground surface in the terrarium. It is a further object to provide a terrarium having a unique top frame assembly.